Zwischen Tod und Verderben
by xrikuchanx
Summary: Die Welt scheint unter keine guten Stern zu stehen. Verbissen kämpft die Menschheit gegen das tote Grauen, selbst die Zauberwelt ist davor nicht geschützt. Harrys Truppe hat so ihre Schwierigkeiten. Dann leistet sich Harry auch noch einen Fehltritt und alles gerät aus den Fugen. ...


**Titel:** Zwischen Tod und Verderben  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> HP/DM (angedeutet)  
><strong>Warnung:<strong> Gewalt

**Inhalt:** Die Welt scheint unter keine guten Stern zu stehen. Verbissen kämpft die Menschheit gegen das tote Grauen, selbst die Zauberwelt ist davor nicht geschützt. Harrys Truppe hat so ihre Schwierigkeiten. Dann leistet sich Harry auch noch einen Fehltritt und alles gerät aus den Fugen. ...

**Betas:** redvelvetwings, francislissy (Merci! 3)

Kommentar: Hey! ,,^_^,,  
>Zu Halloween mal eine etwas düstere Geschichte mit einem etwas anderen Setting. Da ich "the walking dead" super gerne mag – ich muss mir irgendwann mal die vierte Staffel noch ansehen – wollte ich gerne eine FF zu HP schreiben, in der es auch gewisse Kreaturen gibt. ;)<p>

Dann mal ein "Happy Halloween" an jedem Leser und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^

LG  
>Riku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zwischen Tod und Verderben<strong>

Vorsichtig preschte er vor. Mit dem Rücken an der Hausmauer gelehnt, neigte er den Kopf um die Ecke, um einen Blick von der Straße zu erhaschen. Finstere Wolken verwandelten die Umgebung in eine Schattenwelt. Windböen zerrten an den Kronen der unförmig gewachsenen Bäume, die vereinzelt am Straßenrand standen. Regen prasselte unentwegt auf ihn ein. Der junge Mann wischte sich eine feuchte, schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht, konzentrierte sich aber unterdessen auf seine Umgebung. Ein Dutzend zählte er. Dann wandte er sich ab.  
>Mit schnellen, aber vorsichtigen Schritten begab er sich zur anderen Seite des Gebäudes, dabei passierte er eine kaputte elektronische Schiebetür. Trümmerstücke zeugten von der Brutalität, mit der sie aufgebrochen worden war. Die anliegenden Fenster sahen nicht besser aus. Ihnen nur einen kurzen Blick schenkend, begab er sich weiter.<br>Wieder presste er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Ziegelsteine, bereit seine Beobachtung fortzuführen. Schon fast zaghaft schob er seinen Oberkörper vor, als er erstarrte.  
>Dicht vor ihm türmte sich eine große Gestalt auf. Ein Kopf fuhr herum. Milchige Augen blickten ihm entgegen. Verrottete Haut überzog die Kreatur. Ein krustig verblutetes Loch klaffte unterhalb des Gesichtes. Die Kauleiste fehlte. Aus der entstellten Körperöffnung entfloh ein unnatürliches Krächzen. Plötzlich stürzte sich der Zombie mit gestreckten Armen auf ihn. Das ließ den Schwarzhaarigen wieder aus seiner Starre erwachen. Instinktiv riss er seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und feuerte einen Fluch ab. Das Krächzen erstarb, der Untote kippte zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen.<br>Als der Schwarzhaarige sichergestellt hatte, dass sich in unmittelbarer Nähe keine weiteren Zombies befanden, erlaubte sich Harry zu seufzen. Sein Herz klopfte ihm hart gegen die Brust. Mit dem Handrücken rieb er sich über sein nasses Kinn. Das war knapp! Langsam schien sich sein Puls zu beruhigen.  
>Schließlich widmete sich der ehemalige Gryffindor wieder seiner Aufgabe zu, die Gegend im Auge zu behalten. Sein Blick huschte über den Parkplatz. Elf Untote konnte er zählen. Eine Bewegung im hinteren Bereich ließ ihn stutzen. Der Schwarzhaarige kniff die Augen zusammen. War das wirklich ... Aus der unförmigen Masse kristallisierten sich langsam einzelne Gestalten. Das war – eine Herde! Scheiße! Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Das war nicht gut. Wieder richtete er sich auf und verschwand somit aus dem Sichtfeld der Zombies. Als er einen Blick zurückwarf, fand er den Eingang des Gebäudes immer noch verlassen vor. Wieder seufzte er. Fünf Minuten hatten sie gesagt – fünf! Jetzt waren schon fast acht vergangen. Er schob seinen Ärmel wieder über sein Handgelenk. Eine anstürmende Herde war zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich auch genau das, was er gebraucht konnte! Heute war doch echt ein Tag! Der Griff um Harrys Zauberstab verstärkte sich. Sein Team war heute dran gewesen, auf Beutezug zu gehen. Im letzten Kaufhaus hatten sie erfolg gehabt. Einige nützliche Dinge konnten sie sich aneignen. Der Mitte-Zwanziger strich über die kleine Taschenwölbung seines Umhanges. Decken, Nahrung, Batterien und einige weitere Dinge befanden sich darin. Somit hätten sie ihre Tour schon längst beenden können. Aber nein! Dennis wollte ja noch unbedingt in diesen Laden rein. Er knurrte. Als ob sie hier einen Einkaufsbummel veranstalten würden. Manchmal war der Junge unglaublich. Später würde er noch mal ein unter vier Augen mit ihm reden. In einer Gefahrenzone waren Widerworte nur Gift für das Team. Eigentlich war es sogar eine Befehlsverweigerung. Er würde sich gut überlegen, ob Dennis mit so einer Einstellung überhaupt noch in ihrem Team bleiben durfte.<br>Jetzt musste er erst mal versuchen, ein gewisses Problem zu minimieren. Mit wenigen Schritten schob er sich um die Ecke. Breitbeinig ging er leicht in die Knie und holte mit dem rechten Arm aus. Leise flüsterte der Mann einen Fluch herunter und bemerkte nebenbei ein ansteigendes, hellblaues Leuchten im Augenwinkel. Schließlich riss er den Arm nach vorne und warf dabei die Leuchtkugel in die Ferne. Ein helles Zischen hallte nach. Schnell trat er so weit zurück, dass er noch einen Blick auf die Szene erhaschen konnte, sein Körper den Zombies jedoch unentdeckt blieb. Der Schwarzhaarige verfolgte, wie die Kugel über den Platz flog und auch über Zombieherde hinweg sauste. Kurz darauf ertönte eine Handvoll von dumpfen Explosionen. Die Zombies zogen weg. Niemals hätte er es mit allen Untote aufnehmen können. Geräusche waren jedoch eine Option um sie wegzulocken. Vielleicht reichte es aus, einen Großteil vom Gebäude abzuhalten. Sollten die Zombies auf der anderen Seite herüberziehen, konnte er die erledigen. In Gedanken nickte er. Das würde noch gehen, doch mit steigender Anzahl würde es zunehmend schwerer werden. Zur Sicherheit kehrte er noch mal zur anderen Ecke zurück.  
>Als Harry in einen Laufschritt verfiel, streifte eine Hand unbemerkt über einen Aufnäher an seinem Umhang. Die Buchstaben RL prangten in blauer und großer Form auf dem Aufnäher. Das Logo des Rescue Life.<br>Diese Organisation, in der sich der Schwarzhaarige befand, hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Lebende aus den verseuchten Gebieten zu holen und zu einem geschützten Ort zu eskortieren. Meist waren es extra neue aufgebaute Zentren mit Schutzvorrichtungen gegen Zombies. Es sollte zumindest in Maßen ein menschenwürdiges Leben gewährleisten.  
>Harry schoss das Bild von Neville und Luna durch den Kopf. Die beiden wohnten in einen dieser Orte. Mit Freude hatten sie ihm ihr kleines Reich gezeigt, als er auf einen Tee bei ihnen vorbeigeschaut hatte.<br>Wer wäre nicht stolz, wenn einem vorher blutrünstige Leichen vor der eigenen Haustür aufgelauert hatten? Nicht, dass die Wohnung schlecht gewesen wäre, die ganze Situation war einfach nur skurril. Ungewöhnliche Situationen brauchten ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Das konnte er mit der Zeit einsehen.  
>Doch konnte man ein eingesperrtes Leben Leben nennen?<p>

Harry erhaschte eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel. Die anderen. Mit einem letzten Seitenblick rannte er zu ihnen herüber. Wenige Meter vor ihnen drosselte er das Tempo und blieb schließlich vor seinen Kameraden stehen.  
>"Habt ihr gefunden, was ihr wolltet?" Dabei warf er Dennis einen scharfen Blick zu.<br>Linda und Noah ließen ein dezentes "Ja" veräußern. Der Querkopf nickte mit verschlossener Miene. Kurz darauf hörte der Teamführer, wie Linda seufzte. Auch ihr schien Dennis gerade auf den Geist zu gehen.  
>"Zumindest kannst du mit deiner Freundin nun mächtig Spaß haben."<br>Vor Empörung riss der Amerikaner seine Augen auf und machte Anstalten zu erröten. Er sah grimmig zur Brünetten herüber.  
>"Das geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an!", er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.<br>Harry verstand. Das hatte er gesucht. Seine Wut dämpfte sich leicht. Dennis hatte mit privaten Problemen zu kämpfen. Seine Freundin war, wie er mal erfahren hatte, eine Muggel. Jemand, der Magie immer noch skeptisch gegenüberstand, was für nichtmagische Menschen vollkommen verständlich war. Auch wenn man Gestalten wie Zombies begegnete, hieß das noch nicht, dass man plötzlichen allen skurrilen Dingen aufgeschlossen war. Und jetzt etwas Unerklärlichem die Verhütung zu überlassen ... Er verstand es wirklich. Dennoch war es kein Grund, dass sie sich hier deshalb alle länger als nötig aufhielten. Wenn die Konzentration sank, konnte ein Fehltritt schon der sichere Tod bedeuten.  
>Er sah zu Draco, der neben Dennis stand, herüber. Dieser nickte ihm ermutigend zu. Sein Pony klebte ihm vor nässe an seiner Stirn. Seine Finger kribbelten. Stände er näher an ihm und befänden sie sich nicht in einer zombieverseuchten Gegend, hätte er ihm die seltsam abstehende Strähne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Tief atmete Harry durch. In ihm wuchs der Wunsch, nach Hause zu wollen. Weg von dem bestialischen Geruch des Todes. Weg von all den traurigen herumwandelnden Einzelschicksalen. Weg aus der Ungemütlichkeit. Zurück in ihr vertrautes, helles und warmes Wohnzimmer. Dann mit einer heißen Tasse von einer kuscheligen Decke umhüllt – vielleicht konnte er ja einen gewissen Blondschopf überreden, sich dazu zu gesellen. ... Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seinen Kopf kreisen, ein leises Knacken ertönte. Erst einmal mussten sie aber hier raus. Sie sollten endlich aufbrechen.<p>

Wasser spritze, als er über eine Pfütze lief. Regen prasselte weiterhin lautstark auf den Boden. Sie überquerten eine ehemalige Einkaufsstraße. Verrostete Schilder zeugten noch von der einst vergangenen Welt. Einer Welt ohne Angst und Schrecken. Zumindest war dies die folgenden Jahre nach Voldemorts Ableben der Fall, bis sich ein neues Ungetüm über die Welt verbreitete. Die Zombieseuche, ausgelöst durch eine Krankheit, die mit Rückständen dunkler Magie in Kontakt geraten war.  
>Hätte ihm jemand vor Jahren erzählt, dass er in Zukunft gegen Zombies kämpfen würde, hätte er wohl gelacht und es als Witz abgestempelt. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte über die verquere Situation den Kopf. Doch es war die Wirklichkeit. Die Zauberwelt, wie auch die Muggelwelt, war von einer Zombieseuche befallen.<br>Wissenschaftler waren dabei, den Grund des bösen an den Wurzeln zu ersticken. Die Lösung soll ein Trank sein, der einen resistent gegen eine Verwandlung zu einem Zombie machte. Doch eine Unzahl von kläglichen Versuchen folgte. Selbst nach drei Jahren hatte sich noch kein Erfolg bemerkbar gemacht.  
>Harry musste sich bitter eingestehen, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der die Hoffnung auf Heilung mit voranschreitender Zeit langsam aufgab. Zahlreiche Freunde und Bekannte hatte ihn diese Krankheit schon genommen. Sie alle hatten gehofft, doch genützt hatte es ihnen letztendlich nichts. Mit versteinerter Miene schoss Harry einem einzelnen Zombie ins Gesicht.<br>Sein Team lief auf eine Straßenkreuzung zu. Sie mussten gleich links abbiegen, um zum Park zu gelangen. Eine Gruppe von Menschen tauchte plötzlich aus dem Osten auf. Wie auf Kommando richteten Harry und seine Leute ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie. Der Schwarzhaarige erkannte beim Näherkommen, dass die andere Truppe das gleiche tat. Ihre Zauberstabspitzen glimmten in der Dunkelheit. Wenige Meter vor den anderen blieben sie stehen. Harry sank seinen Stab. Diese Fratze würde er aus hundert Gesichtern sofort heraus erkennen. Jaden Stone. Erkenntnis schien sich nun allmählich auch in den anderen auszubreiten, sie ließen ebenfalls ihre Stäbe senken.  
>"Stone."<br>"Potter."  
>Ihre Stimmen troffen nur so von Abscheu. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie jemand neben ihm trat. Draco. Stones Blick schwenkte zwischen ihnen umher, als sich sein Gesicht verzog. Von den wenigen Lichtquellen erhellt, zogen sich harte Schatten über sein Gesicht. Er wirkte wie eine Puppe aus einem Horrorfilm, eine Puppe, die noch im Mittelalter zu leben schien.<br>"Seid ihr nicht für den Stadtteil im Süden verantwortlich?" Mit seinem Stab deutete Stone auf sie.  
>"Richtig erkannt. Da hast du wohl deine Truppe falsch geleitet."<br>"Lewisham gehört ja wohl zum Osten."  
>"Wenn man Karten nicht richtig lesen kann – dann ja!"<br>Stones Gesicht verzog sich und er schien auf ihn zugehen zu wollen, als er von einem seines Teammitglieds an der Schulter gepackt wurde. Alessandro – wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. Dieser flüsterte Jaden etwas zu. Stone sah ihn einen Moment an, riss sich dann von dessen Griff los. Bei der Aktion erleuchtete der andere Teamleiter mit seinem Stab seinen Umhang. Dunkle Blutflecken übersäten seine Kleidung. Sie waren zu frisch, um von einem Zombie abzustammen. Harry hob die Brauen. Hatte dieser etwa ... Hart biss der ehemalige Gryffindor die Zähne zusammen, seine Augen verengten sich.  
>Ja, er hatte es wieder getan. Es war unbestreitbar. Heiße Wut loderte in ihm bei der Erkenntnis auf. Harry spannte sich an, der Asphalt unter seinen Füßen knirschte. Stone hatte wieder getötet. Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete, wie der ältere Teamleiter einige Worte mit seinen Leuten austauschte. Wären es Untote, die er ausschaltete, hätte es noch seine Berechtigung gehabt. Das taten sie alle. Um selber zu überleben, ging daran oft kein Weg vorbei. Doch das machte Stone nicht. Ein Schnauben entfloh ihm. Dieser tötete. Das Entscheidende dabei war, dass er nicht von Untoten und Lebenden unterschied – nein. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Stone unterschied zwischen Zauberer und Muggel. ... Eine Hand ballte der Schwarzhaarige zu einer Faust, spürte, wie sich seine Nägel in sein Fleisch bohrten. Nur zu gerne würde er diesem Arsch eins auf die Rübe geben. Zu spüren, wie dessen Nase unter seinen Fingern knackte. ... Lautlos seufzte Harry. Das war wirklich ein kranker Gedanke, den er da hatte. So etwas würde er nur im äußersten Notfall tun, wenn er oder jemand anderes in Lebensgefahr war und er dadurch jemanden aufhalten oder retten konnte. Stone aus dem nichts zu schlagen, würde wohl sehr seltsam herüberkommen. In seiner Position durfte er auch sinnlose Gewalt oder Streitereien nicht befürworten oder gar schüren und seinen Job aufs Spiel setzen – darauf wollte er es bestimmt nicht anlegen.<br>Stone hatte sich wieder Harry und seiner Truppe zugewandt und sah zu ihnen herüber. Er hatte Harrys Blick bemerkt und grinste ihn nun hämisch entgegen. Dezent nickte er ihnen zu, dann machten er und seine Gruppe sich auf weiterzuziehen. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihm missmutig nach.  
>Schon oft hatte er seinen Vorgesetzten davon berichtet und hatte auf die Tatsache aufmerksam gemacht. Sie waren jedoch nie darauf eingegangen. Er habe die Situation wohl falsch eingeschätzt. Sicherlich waren das Untote, die Stone unschädlich gemacht hätte. Also ob! Sie wussten, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach und das Stone sehr wohl Muggel umbrachte. Wenn die verschiedensten Truppen zu ihrer Unterkunft Muggel mitbrachten, wurden sie sehr wohl versorgt und zu sicheren Behausungen gebracht. Doch wie es schien, hatten sie nichts dagegen, wenn man Zauberer bevorzugte. Harry hatte gehört, dass es an einigen Standorten zeitweise Engpässe an Versorgungsrationen gab. Dass sie deshalb aber zu so drastischen Maßnahmen griffen ... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Unglaublich. ...<br>Der Schwarzhaarige machte den anderen klar, dass sie ebenfalls weiterziehen würden. Weitere Zeit sollten sie nicht unnötig verlieren. Sie schlugen die gleiche Richtung ein, in der vor wenigen Augenblicken Stones Truppe verschwunden war.

Sie liefen eine Weile die Straße entlang, als sie an einer Querstraße angelangten. Hinter ihr ragten hohe Bäume in den Himmel empor. Der Stadtpark. Eine Abkürzung.  
>Ob sich der Weg als gut erwies, würde sich noch zeigen. Man konnte sich ungesehen durchschleichen oder man traf, wenn man viel Pech hatte, eine Vielzahl von Zombies. Als er jeden einzelnen seines Teams ansah, nickten sie ihm entschlossen zu. Wenn es hieß zu kämpfen, waren sie wirklich gut. Mit erhobenen Haupt betraten sie die Grünanlage.<br>Verborgen im Dickicht der Bäume kamen sie ein gutes Stück voran. Die Zombies, auf die sie vereinzelt trafen, konnten sie ohne große Probleme ausschalten. Nun standen sie am Waldrand und blickten über das weite Feld, das sich vor ihnen auftat. Es wimmelte dort nur so von Untoten. Harry hörte, wie Noah fluchte. Dem konnte der Schwarzhaarige gedanklich nur zustimmen. Das war in der Tat nicht gut.  
>"Sollen wir wieder umkehren?", fragte Linda.<br>Sie hatten es nicht mehr allzu weit. Hinter dem Feld müsste sich schon gleich die Straße befinden, die sie zu ihrem Portal führen würde. Einige Meter weiter waren sie schon das Feld entlang gegangen, doch die Anzahl der Zombies nahm nicht ab. Harry kratzte sich an der Stirn. Wie es schien, waren sie an eine weitere Herde gestoßen. Eine Lücke zu finden war fraglich. Er seufzte, als er einen Blick zurück in den Wald warf. Umzukehren und eine neue Route einzuschlagen würde wieder viel Zeit kosten. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen einen Baum. Dabei waren sie dem Portal schon so nah. Seine Hand verkrallte sich in die raue Rinde, dann schlug er mit der Hand gegen sie. Ruckartig wandte sich Harry an sein Team.  
>"Habt ihr noch genug Kraft und Konzentration, um euch dort durchzukämpfen?"<br>Ein Blickaustausch unter dem Team folgte, als ein vereintes "Ja" ertönte. Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Dann war es eine beschlossene Sache.  
>"Gut. Lasst es uns hinter uns bringen." Gemeinsam betraten sie das Feld.<p>

Von den ersten umliegenden Untoten wurde ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt, sie steuerten direkt auf sie zu. Die ersten Flüche entkamen seinen Lippen. Bunte Funken stoben durch die Dunkelheit. Röcheln und Stöhnen hallten durch die Luft, gedämpft vom prasselnden Regen. Vereinzelte Blitze erhellten das Schauspiel vom Kampf von Leben und Tod, ehe ein Donner brummend über sie hinweg dröhnte.  
>Gerade knockte Harry einen Zombie zu seiner linken aus, als eine Gestalt ohne Arme und mit einer großen klaffenden Wunde am Bauch ächzend auf ihn zurannte. Mit dem Wink eines Zaubers flog sie davon und landete im Matsch. Auf dem Boden liegend blickten ihm leblose Augen aus einem zerfallenen Gesicht entgegen. Er stieg über die Leiche herüber. Weitere Zombies nahmen sich daran ein Beispiel und blieben reglos auf der Wiese liegen.<p>

Plötzlich schoss eine rasende Zombiemeute direkt auf sie zu und ließ das Team auseinander schwärmen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte Harry Draco, wie auch die anderen, aus den Augen verloren. Er schluckte. Sorge zerrt an seinen Nerven, während er weiter Flüche sprach. Doch er rief sich ins Bewusstsein, dass sich seine Kollegen gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnten. Er nickte in Gedanken. Sie würden es schon schaffen, zumal sich das erschaffene Portal ganz in der Nähe befand. Sollten sie sich gleich nach dem Park nicht wieder finden, würden sie sich alle schon am Portal zusammenfinden. Jegliche Notfälle hatten sie gut besprochen.

Nach einigen Kämpfen konnte Harry weiter entfernt verschiedene Farben aufblitzen sehen. Sein Team hatte sich schon gut vorgearbeitet. Er musste sich ranhalten. Einem Zombie wich er im Bogen laufend aus. Dann hob er das Tempo, jedoch bedacht, nicht im nassen Rasen auszurutschen.

Nach schier unendlicher Zeit wich der Wiese harten Asphalt. Er keuchte. Endlich. Bald hatte er es geschafft. Sein Ziel war nicht mehr weit. Da er seine Kameraden nicht sah, ging er davon aus, dass sie weitergegangen waren. Gut. Er würde es ihnen gleich tun.

An der Westward Straße angekommen, stoppte er und erlaubte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause. Er blickte die Straße hinunter. Dunkel und ruhig lag sie da. Am ihrem Ende befand sich das Portal. Zombies konnte er auf den ersten Blick keine erkennen. Ein Wohnungsblock aus rotem Backstein zog einen Großteil der Straße entlang. Auf der anderen Seite ragten dornige Äste von Büschen verwucherter Gärten dem Weg entgegen. Gebannt starrte Harry sie an. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, als sich doch etwas bewegte. Aus den Schatten der Äste formte sich langsam eine Gestalt. Zweige wurden zu Armen, Blätter zu einem Gesicht. Der Schwarzhaarige sah, wie ein Junge von knorrigen Händen ergriffen wurde. Er hörte Schreie des Entsetzens, dann des Schmerzes. Ein Untoter hatte sich dort verfangen. Im Dunkeln der Pflanze war er dem Jungen unentdeckt geblieben, was diesem schließlich zum Verhängnis wurde.  
>Mit einem Mal erschwerte sich Harrys Atmen. Seine Lunge stach unangenehm beim Luftholen. Er griff sich an die Brust. Daraufhin entließ er bewusst langsam seine Luft aus der Lunge, darauf bedacht seine Atmung zu kontrollieren.<br>Dann schüttelte er die Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf, versuchte die Bilder, die sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt hatten, auszublenden. Das Blut, welches dem Jungen über die Schulter floss. Die Hand, die sich nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte. Die Augen, die vom Tod erstarrt waren. Das alles war nicht mehr. Vergangenheit. Vorbei. Hart schluckte er. Sie durften nicht immer wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. Sie würden einen nur zerstören und das durfte er nicht zulassen. Er hatte es versprochen.  
>Harry riss sich endlich von der Erinnerung los und widmete sich dem Weg vor ihm. In diesem Moment war es wichtig zum Portal zu gelangen, und zwar heil. Hart drückte er sich von der Steinmauer ab, hielt sich aber dicht an dieser, als er wieder an Geschwindigkeit aufnahm.<br>Die Hecke wankte leicht im nassen Wind.

Nach kurzer Zeit konnte er am Ende der Straße unter einem kleinen Lichtpunkt eine Person ausfindig machen, die ihn sehr bekannt vorkam. Die buschigen Haare ließen ihn wissen, dass es Hermine war.  
>Gleich hatte er es, gleich – Ein schwerer Körper pralle auf seinen Rücken, riss ihn zu Boden. Er keuchte. Verfaulter Geruch schoss ihm in die Nase. Harry riss bei der Erkenntnis die Augen auf, sein Herz raste. Eilig stemmte er sich auf, spürte, dass sich klamme Hände an seinen Körper krallten. Trotz der Schwere des Zombiekörpers schaffte es der Schwarzhaarige, sich hochzustemmen. Schnell schnappte er nach seinem Zauberstab, der ihm beim Sturz aus der Hand geschleudert worden war, und feuerte instinktiv einen Fluch hinter seinen Rücken. Harry wandte sich, soweit es sein Körper zuließ, um. Ausgehend einen leblosen Körper auf sich zu finden, starrten ihn jedoch trübe Augen entgegen. Er hatte den Zombie verfehlt! Er setzte zum zweiten Spruch an, als sich der Zombie in seine linke Schulter verbiss. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte noch den Druck der Zähne auf seiner Haut, während er den Untote mit seinem Todesfluch davon schleuderte.<br>Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er wurde gebissen. Gebissen. Gebissen. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihm. Er war doch nicht – sein Kopf zuckte zu seiner Schulter. Harry betrachtete seine Schulter und zog mit zitternder Hand an seinem Umhang. Dann stutzte er. Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Konnte das sein? Er stich über den rauen Stoff, doch es änderte sich nichts. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte kein Loch ausfindig machen. Zur Kontrolle fuhr er mit den Fingern wieder über den Umhang, doch ein Riss blieb unentdeckt. Also – also wurde er nicht infiziert? Konnte er den Zombie rechtzeitig wegschleudern?  
>Harry blickte zur Leiche hinüber, die in einer unnatürlichen Haltung auf der Straße lag. Angestrengt schluckte er. Schmerzen gingen von seiner Schulter nicht aus, was er als ein gutes Zeichen ansah. Zur Sicherheit kreiste er noch mal seine Schulter, aber ein Stechen blieb aus. Er seufzte. Wenn er in Sicherheit war, würde er sich seine Schulter noch mal ganz genau anschauen. Mit wackeligen Knien erhob er sich und begab sich wieder zu seinem angesetzten Ziel.<p>

Glücklicherweise befanden sich keine weiteren Zombies in unmittelbarer Umgebung um ihn gefährlich nahe zu kommen, sodass er gut vorankam. Auf seinem Weg schritt Harry immer wieder an Zombieleichen vorbei. Seine Kollegen hatten wohl schon einiges an Arbeit geleistet. Der Schwarzhaarige rieb sich über seine Schulter. Abgesehen von dem Vorherigen. Harry begann wieder zu laufen.

Wenige Meter vor dem Portal hatten sich wieder einige Untote versammelt. Von den anderen war keine Spur zu sehen. Seine Kollegen waren wohl schon abgereist. Der Schwarzhaarige schaltete die näherliegenden Zombies mit flinken Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes aus. Er beeilte sich, ebenso ins Portal zu steigen. Ein vorheriger Seitenblick in eine Gasse hatte ihm eine große Horde Zombies erblicken lassen. Sie kamen geradewegs auf das Portal zu. Doch zurzeit befanden sie sich noch weit entfernt, was ihm Zeit genug verschaffte den Ortswechsel ohne große Schwierigkeiten anzutreten.  
>Mit schnellen Schritten sprang er in den grünen Farbstrudel. Das altbekannte Ziehen in seinem Magen zeugte von der Magie der natürlichen Portreise. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Harry schloss die Augen, entspannte sich, soweit der Flug ihm das erlaubte. Gleich würde er sich wieder im vertrauten Gemeinschaftsraum des Rescue Life befinden. Alles würde gut werden.<p>

Langsam ließ das Ziehen nach. Er fiel aus dem Portal und landete, nach Jahren der Übung, sicher auf den Füßen. Als der Schwarzhaarige aufschaute, sah er sich mit einer Zauberstabspitze konfrontiert, die wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht schwebte. Überrascht blickte er über ihn herüber und machte ihren Besitzer ausfindig. Jaden Stone. Der grünäugige Mann kniff die Augen zusammen. Wer sonst würde mit seinem Stab auf ihn zielen?  
>"Was soll –"<br>"Du wurdest gebissen!", fiel er ihn scharf ins Wort.  
>Harrys Gesicht entgleiste. Man hatte ihn gesehen? Erst jetzt bemerkte er die anderen, wie sie sich hinter Stone aufgereiht hatten. Beide Teams, sowie einige aus dem Betreuungsteam sahen ihn kritisch entgegen. In der hintersten Reihe erblickte er Ron und Hermine, die ihn schmerzerfüllt ansahen. Mine flüsterte ihren Freund mit zusammengezogenen Brauen etwas zu, der daraufhin wütend mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Ron fing seinen Blick ein. Lautlos formte er mit dem Mund ein Wort, welches Harry als "Gebissen?" entziffern konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie sein Freund nach der Wahrheit in seine Augen suchte. Doch er würde ihn beruhigen können.<br>"Ich bin nicht gebissen worden", teilte er seinem Kumpel über die Menge mit.  
>Die anderen schienen nun die Verbindung der drei Freunde zu bemerken. Stone sah zu seinen Freunden herüber, während Noah und Anna, die zum Betreuungsteam gehörte, dabei waren seine Freunde aus dem Raum zu bugsieren. Es klappte nicht.<br>"Harry!", rief Hermine, die von Anna am Arm nun gezerrt wurde. Ron hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Gerade wollte dieser einen Fluch sprechen, als ihn, wie auch Hermine, ein Zauber traf. Sie erstarren ihn ihrer Bewegung. Hektisch griff Harry nach seinen Stab, der ihm daraufhin durch einen Zauber aus seiner Hand gerissen wurde. Geschockt sah er sein Stab davonfliegen, ehe er bemerkte, wie seine Freunde davon schwebten.  
>"Was soll der Scheiß! Geht's noch?!", fauchte er Stone an. Er kochte. Jetzt hatten wohl alle einen Dachschaden!<br>"Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen!", brachte Stone ebenso laut wieder, "dass du dich noch traust gebissen hier aufzutauchen."  
>"Ich bin nicht gebissen worden! Und zudem", kurz sah er zu Anna, "erlaubt es so eine scheiß Aktion, die ihr gerade abgezogen habt, noch lange nicht!"<br>"Jetzt spiel dich mal nicht so auf. Ihnen geht's gut. Außerdem werden sie mit der Zeit verstehen und es zu schätzen wissen." Harry schnaubte. Zu schätzen wissen! In seinen Träumen! Das würde er seinen Vorgesetzten berichten. Stone sollte endlich von seinem Posten verschwinden. Ein für alle Mal!  
>Der Schwarzhaarige wollte gerade an dem anderen Teamleiter vorbei gehen, als sich Stones Stab in seinen Hals bohrte. Harry trat zurück, während er wütend zu Jaden herübersah.<br>"Du wirst deinen Job schneller los sein, als du glaubst."  
>Ein höhnisches Grinsen erklomm Stones Gesichtszüge.<br>"Das glaube ich nicht, Potter."  
>"Wenn Rushton das erfährt –"<br>"Dem wird das egal sein."  
>Der Schwarzhaarige verzog sein Gesicht.<br>"Bestimmt nicht, wenn er weiß, was du alles anstellst."  
>"Als ob man gebissenen Glauben schenken wird. Deine Freunde tun das vielleicht, doch ich nicht. Ihr Infizierte erzählt doch alles, um euch sonst wo zu verkriechen", Stone schüttelte den Kopf, "aber nicht mit mir. Das lass ich nicht zu!"<br>Der Schwarzhaarige ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
>"Ich bin nicht infiziert! Wie oft denn noch?" Auf der Suche nach Verständnis sah er zu den anderen herüber, doch mehr als missbilligende Blicke konnte er nicht entdecken, als jemand seine Stimme erhob.<br>"Nein, natürlich nicht! Man hat dich nur ein bisschen angeknabbert!" Die Stimme triefte nur so von Sarkasmus.  
>Harry sah zu einem der Francis-Brüder herüber, der gerade gesprochen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige zog die Brauen zusammen. Unglaublich! Dabei hatten Ron, Draco und er die Brüder erst vor wenigen Monaten aus einem belagerten Kaufhaus gerettet. Geweint und geschluchzt hatten sie. Keiner aus der Organisation hatte sie dafür dumm angemacht. Und jetzt erlaubte sich Joshua das. ...<br>"Ja, ein Untoter hat mich angefallen und versucht mich zu beißen! Das stimmt!", der Griff um Stones Zauberstab verhärtete sich, "aber richtig erwischt hat er mich nicht!" Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Die anderen mussten es doch verstehen! Als er wieder den Blick über die Gruppe schweifen ließ, runzelte er die Stirn. Jemand fehlte. Stone lenkte ihn jedoch von seinem Gedankengang ab.  
>"Wenn Zombies einen erwischen, dann richtig. Es gibt keinen Fast-Biss!" Harry verkniff sich ein Augenrollen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Leute begriffsstutzig waren.<br>"Er hat sich in meine Kleidung verbissen, nicht in meine Haut." Vielleicht mussten einfach Beweise her. Mit einer Hand zog er an seinem Umhang. "Ihr könnt es selbst nachprüfen, wenn ihr wollt!"  
>Ein plötzlicher Lichtblitz traf seine Hand. Vor Schreck riss er seine Hand weg. Erstaunt sah er in die Menge. Linda senkte ihren Stab.<br>"Deine Tarnzauber brauchst du uns gar nicht präsentieren", sprach sie kühl. Sie auch noch. Harry rieb sich über die brennende Stelle. Das war doch ... Der Pottererbe spürte, wie sich Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihm ausbreitete. Er war nicht infiziert. Wie konnte er es ihnen nur begreiflich machen?  
>Der dunkle Innenraum einer Zelle tauchte vor Harrys geistigem Auge auf. Die Isolationskammer. Eng. Kahl. Ein lautloser Seufzer entkam ihm. Dass er das erleben würde. Es behagte ihm nicht. Doch zumindest würde ihm dieser Raum seine Unschuld beweisen. Solange das klappte, würde er die Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen. Auch wenn das hieß, eingesperrt zu werden. ... Er schluckte.<br>"Das heißt wohl, es geht in die Iso-Kammer", gab er brummend von sich. Harry blickte durch das Fenster, das sich zu seiner rechten befand. Weit entfernt konnte man ein flaches, graues Gebäude erkennen. Wenn man die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte man Gitterstreben vor den kleinen Fenstern ausfindig machen. Das Gebäude war zusätzlich von Stacheldraht umzäunt.  
>"Nein", kam es monoton von seinem Gegenüber. "Ich fürchte, dass das nicht mehr nötig sein wird."<br>Harry horchte auf. Sein Kopf ruckte zu Stone zurück.  
>"Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" Ein hysterischer Lacher entfloh Harry.<br>"Vermeintlich Infizierte kommen in die Iso-Kammer. Dann wird sich zeigen, ob man infiziert ist oder nicht. Da kannst du mir keinen Blödsinn erzählen!"  
>"Nicht, wenn klar gesehen wurde, dass du angefallen wurdest."<br>Harry riss die Augen auf und starrte Stone ungläubig an. Bitte was?!  
>Der ältere Teamleiter nickte eisern. "Dann braucht man dieses alberne Prozedere nicht. Das Ganze bringt einem nur mehr Stress und Gefahr ein. Vollkommen sinnlos."<br>Stone hatte den Verstand verloren. Eindeutig! Ein kalter Schauer fuhr ihm bei der dunklen Vorahnung über den Rücken. Dieser würde doch nicht wirklich ...  
>"Die Isolationskammer ist Vorschrift! Du kannst nicht alles frei nach Schnauze machen. Das ist falsch!"<br>"Du wurdest gebissen. Da gibt es nichts mehr zu diskutieren! Ursache, Auswirkung. Du weißt, was da zu bedeuten hat." Stone trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
>Das war doch nicht sein ernst?! Ihm entwich ein ungläubiges Lachen. Er begann, hektisch zu atmen. Ein Stechen breitete sich wieder einmal in seiner Lunge aus. Auch das noch. Während er wieder das Wort ergriff, versuchte er den anfänglichen Asthmaanfall unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mit einer Hand drückte er unterhalb seines schmerzenden Brustkorbes.<br>"Ich – bin – nicht – infiziert! Versteht es doch mal!" Wild gestikulierte er mit der anderen freien Hand herum.  
>Er bemerkte die Blicke, die die anderen auf seinem Körper warfen, wie sie zu seiner Hand glitten. An ihren Gesichtszügen erkannte er, dass sie die falschen Schlüsse zogen. Verdammt. ... Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seine Hand sinken, atmete verkrampft ein.<br>"Da ist nur Asthma, nichts weiter!" Seine Stimme hörte sich in seinen Ohren seltsam hoch an. Er musste einen jämmerlichen Eindruck machen.  
>"Leute, bitte!", versuchte er erneut an den anderen zu appellieren.<br>Doch ihn sahen nur emotionslose Gesichter entgegen. Tiefe Augenringe zierten ihre müden Gesichter. Schlaffe, glanzlose Haare hingen bei einigen herunter. Mit einem Mal entdeckte er auch die ersten Falten, die sich bei den meisten bemerkbar machten.  
>Die Stille, die sich ausgebreitet hatte, war das Schmerzhafteste an der Situation. Hart schluckte er. Kein Kollege ergriff das Wort für ihn und setzte sich für ihn ein. Sie sagten nichts. Sie regten sich nicht. Nicht mal einen Versuch wagten sie. Das war doch – erschöpft ließ Harry die Schultern hängen. Es war, als würde seine Kraft mit einem Mal verpuffen. Die ganze Situation zerrte an seinen Nerven, zermürbte ihn. Er war kaputt, und wie es schien, war er nicht der Einzige in diesen Raum. Ein bitteres Lächeln erklomm seine Züge. Da hatte es die Seuche doch tatsächlich geschafft. Sie hatte sie alle zerstört. Die Lebenden, sowie die Toten.<p>

Schon fast automatisch suchte Harry nun die kurzen, hellbraunen Haare einer Jugendlichen. Scarlett. Sie stand am Rande der Gruppe. Sein Blick flog über die Schnittnarben an ihrem Arm. Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich, als ihm Erinnerungen hochkamen. Man hatte sie mit ihrem Freund hergebracht. Dieser war jedoch schon infiziert gewesen. Ein vermeintlicher Rettungsversuch kostete das Team zwei weitere Leben. Scarlett kratze sich über ihre Narbe. Es war klar, dass nach dieser Misere, wie auch vielen weiteren, keiner mehr darauf vertraute, Gebissene retten zu können. Harrys Hals wurde eng. Selbst ihn gaben sie auf.  
>Verstimmt blickte er auf den Boden. Sie warfen ihn einfach weg. Fort. Wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug, das nicht mehr funktionierte und man nicht mehr brauchte. Er hatte ausgedient. Hart presste er seine Lippen zusammen. Harry wurde sich einer traurigen Tatsache nun schmerzhaft bewusst. Die Menschlichkeit war in dieser Welt gestorben. Er blinzelte. Aber ... war dies wirklich der Fall? Der Schwarzhaarige ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Ging es überhaupt nicht anders? Konnte er die anderen nicht doch noch von der Wahrheit überzeugen? Schließlich waren sie nicht tot! Sie lebten. Irgendwo in ihnen musste doch ein Fünkchen Menschlichkeit herrschen. Irgendwo! Jeder seiner Muskeln spannte sich an. Vielleicht gaben sie auf, doch er nicht!<br>Harry trat hart nach vorne, bereit alles Erdenkliche zu erzählen, damit sie verstanden, damit sie wieder selber dachten. Vor Anspannung schwang sein rechter Arm hektisch mit, als sich ein Zauber aus der Menge löste.  
>"Ich – "<br>Der Fluch traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Er keuchte, stolperte aufgrund des Drucks nach hinten. Der Fall schien wie in Zeitlupe zu vergehen. Er spürte die Magie des Portals in seinem Rücken. Sie sog ihn ein. Sein Kopf ruckte zu den anderen. Die starren Mienen waren das Letzte, was er erblickte, ehe sich der grüne Strudel ganz um ihn schloss. Der Zauber brachte ihn weg.

Zurück in der Vorstadt stolperte er weiter. Tote Hände ergriffen ihn. Harte Zähne bohrten sich in seinen Hals. Schmerz. Einige Meter weiter entfernt sah er unter den Untoten vertrautes, platinblondes Haar. Dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.


End file.
